The New Ghoul
by deadinthevoid
Summary: A new ghoul comes to monster high. Where does he come from? How will the other students react to him? Will he make it to lunch? Read and find out.
1. The New Guy

Note: So everyone knows this character's name is Demone Tiartren and is pronounced (Day-moan-ey) (Tee-Are-Train). His species is tritonian and is pronounced (try-tone-ee-in)

The New Ghoul in School

A seemingly human young man came up to Monster High and entered through the main doors. He was cut and bruised at least once on every part of his body and had a small pet dragon on his right shoulder. He carried only one briefcase with him. Classes were in session so the halls were empty. He wandered around for a while looking for a certain room. He eventually finds what he is looking for and enters the headless mistress's office.

"Excuse me, Headless Mistress." The young man says to the headless mistress. "Yes, what do you need?" Mrs. Bloodgood says taking off her head. "I have travelled along way to come here. My parents are dead due to a war in my dimension and my species is nearly extinct as I am the last remaining member of the species. I wish to attend school here. I shall work to pay off my lunch and anything else." The young man says setting down his briefcase. "What's your name?" Mrs. Bloodgood says looking at the dragon and putting her head back on.

"My name is Demone Tiartren and so you know this is my pet dragon Marquin." Demone says giving introductions. "I am Mrs. Bloodgood, the head mistress of Monster High. I shall get the secretary to print out a schedule for you." Mrs. Bloodgood says heading to the secretaries office.

After several minutes, Mrs. Bloodgood returns to her office and gives Demone the paper with his schedule. The dismissal bell rings. "That was the bell for fifth period. Good luck finding your way to Mad Science. It is best that you keep your stuff here for now." Mrs. Bloodgood says looking at Demone who is picking up his briefcase. "Okay, Marquin you stay here okay?" Demone says to Marquin. Marquin flies off of Demone's shoulder and lands on the chair next to Demone's briefcase. Demone wanders about the hall for about a minute until he bumps into someone.

"Watch were you are going you lousy peasent." An angry voice says to Demone. Demone gets up and looks in front of him and sees Cleo who's really angry. "Look who's talking you little annoying welt." Demone angrily says back. "You have no right to say that to royalty." Cleo says getting furious with Demone. "Shows what you know. I am true royalty, now out of my way before I force you." Demone says getting ready to push Cleo out of the way.

"That's it I am getting Deuce." Cleo says before calling Deuce over. "Bring the person over, he'll be freezing before he gets a hand on me." Demone says breathing in and out very slowly. Deuce comes over and Cleo tells him the situation. Deuce begins to take off his sunglasses while Demone takes a deep breath. "Demone Tiatren, stop right now." A voice says behind Demone.

Deuce puts his sunglasses back on and Demone turns around. He sees Mrs. Bloodgood and closes his mouth literally. "I know you are new here, but there are no fights allowed in this school." Mrs. Bloodgood says to Demone. "You can tell me the rules later. Right now, I say we should stop Marquin." Demone says after he notices smoke coming from the headless mistress's office. "Marquin is fine." Mrs. Bloodgood says oblivious to the smoke. "Marquin's not the problem, it's what he's doing that is the problem." Demone says pointing scared to Mrs. Bloodgood's office. Mrs. Bloodgood turns around and sees the smoke.

"You better find someplace to live, cause I am not dealing with this everyday for the rest of the school year." Mrs. Bloodgood says running to her office. Demone starts to run but stops and faces Deuce and Cleo. "This isn't over. We'll settle this later." Demone says before he runs to catch up with Mrs. Bloodgood.

After the fire is put out and Mrs. Bloodgood has calmed down from all the events that occured not even one hour since Demone arrived. "Who are those two?" Demone says referring to Cleo and Deuce. "Cleo de Nile, the daughter of the mummy and her boyfriend, Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa." Mrs. Bloodgood says clarifying things.

"Wait, did you say Medusa?" Demone says surprised by the name. "Yes, is that a problem?" Mrs. Bloodgood says expecting another fight to happen later today. "No, it is the exact opposite. My father, the tritonian king and Medusa are good friends and allies. My father helps out Medusa if she is ever under attack. My father gave her and some of the gorgons his rings that allow them to completely resist his encasing roar. In fact, Deuce and I actually first met when we were both only a couple hundred years old. I have a picture of us from then." Demone says reaching into his right pocket. Demone pulls out a picture and hands it to Mrs. Bloodgood. Mrs. Bloodgood looks at the picture and sees a young Deuce and a young Demone.

"So, you are the tritonian prince, the last tritonian and a childhood friend of Deuce?" Mrs. Bloodgood says making she caught everything. "True, true, and true." Demone says proudly. "Deuce was seven when I was born, but I age five times quicker than he does and we met when we were the same age. 8 years and 9 months old, I live a thousand times longer than humans do if I don't experience war." Demone sadly says remember his parents.

"Who were you parents at war with?" Mrs. Bloodgood says since she doesn't know of the tritonian species. "We called them morphers, they can change everything about them, we can't tell the difference between our own and the morphers. We roar whenever we feel a morpher is near. Tritonians are naturally impervious to the roars of other tritonians, the rings we wear we give to our allies so they are impervious to it as well. As soon as one morpher got their hands on a ring, everything started to go down hill for the roar. Our roar is the only weapon that is actually useful against them." Demone says getting his claws out. "What about your claws?" Mrs. Bloodgood says looking at Demone's claws. "We couldn't tell the difference between our enemies and our allies and we don't want to strike down one of our own." Demone says.

"Anything else you can tell me about your species?" Mrs. Bloodgood says intrigued by Demone's species. "Yes, we can change our skin. Well only the grown up tritonians can by choice. Younglings like myself change by weather. Also younglings don't have full control of the roar. I can use the roar if I roar or if I yawn." Demone says stopping himself from yawning. "How long have you been travelling?" Mrs. Bloodgood says since of how tired Demone is. "About four full months straight, I have to stop every month or so for food and water, but not much else." Demone says sitting down on the other chair.

"Fine, I'll give you a hall pass." Mrs. Bloodgood says grabbing a pass that screamed while every word was wrote on it. Demone takes the pass and looks at his schedule. "Thank you, headless mistress." Demone says heading off to class. He wanders through the hall for several minutes until he finds Mad Science class with Mr. Hackington. Demone sees Cleo and Deuce and he tries to sneak by them, but is spotted by Mr. Hackington.

"Class, we have a new student in class. He arrived so recently that a bit earlier today he was added to my attendance sheet. Please meet Demone (Day-Moan-Ah) Tiertren (Tear-train). Let's make him feel right at home." Mr. Hackington says bringing his butcher's knife extremely close to a frog he was going to dissect. Laguna closes her eyes since she thought he was actually going to cut the frog. Deuce and Cleo look at Demone and instantly get angry. "Actually it is pronounced Day-Moan-ey Tee-are-train." Demone says making sure his name is pronounced right.

"Mr. Hackington send Cleo to my office for a moment." Mrs Bloodgood says from her office. "Right away, Mrs. Bloodgood. You heard her Cleo, head to her office before I cut you up like I am going to do with this frog." Mr. Hackington says before sending Demone all the way to the top of the seats. Later that period, Cleo comes back really sore from the conversation.

After class was over, Demone was about to walk out of the classroom when Cleo called him over. "I guess I owe you an apology. The Headless Mistress told me that you are a prince and the last member of your species for that matter." Cleo says trying to act sorry. "Don't worry about it. Deuce and I are childhood friends." Demone says dismissing the threat he made earlier that day. "Deuce, come over here for a while." Cleo says to Deuce. Deuce comes over getting ready to take off his sunglasses. "He's alright. He wishes to tell you something." Cleo says stopping Deuce from taking off his sunglasses.

"Deuce, do you remember this picture?" Demeone says holding out the picture of them from when they were children. "Yes, but only me and... wait, is that really you?" Deuce says while his confusion turns to joy. "It's me alright, Deuce. Had a lot of problems at home and I can't head back home til I have full control of my abilities." Demone says as he and Deuce do the handshake they made from when they were children.

In the hall, Demone bumps into Clawdeen. "Watch where your going." Clawdeen says looking down to Demone. Demone looks up and falls in love with Clawdeen. "Sorry about that, I am still tired from my travel here." Demone says helping Clawdeen to help pick up her books. "How long did you travel?" Clawdeen says getting ready for a short time of travelling. "Four months with little rest, food and water." Demone says as he hands Clawdeen her dead languages book.

"Wow, that's fierce. Were you the guy that Cleo apologized to?" Clawdeen says remember seeing Cleo talk to Demone after Mad Science class. "Yeah, why?" Demone says wondering why that event is important to Clawdeen. "You are alright in my books then. Anyone who can make her apologize is a miracle worker. By the way, my name's Clawdeen, Clawdeen Wolf." Clawdeen says introducing herself. "I am Demone, Demone Tiartren, nice to meet you Clawdeen." Demone says introducing himself. "Same here, hold on, I want to introduce you to the rest of the group." Clawdeen says as she leads Demone to a group of people in the hallway.

"Hey, everyone, this is Demone. He somehow made Cleo apologize to him." Clawdeen says before everyone gathered around him. "My name is Frankiestein, but you can call me Frankie.. oops." Frankie says as her left arm flies off. Demone moves his head out of the way and grabs it out of mid-air. "Here you go Frankie. I though keep yourself together was just a phrase." Demone says as he hands Frankie her arm back.

"My name is Draculaura, but you can call me D-laura." Draculaura says putting her umbrella down. "Don't say the word blood in front of her," Clawdeen says and Draculaura faints. "That's why." Clawdeen says as she and Demone pick Draculaura off the ground. "Sorry about that D-Laura." Clawdeen says. "It's okay." Draculaura says as she dusts off her skirt.

"This is Ghoulia." Clawdeen says putting her paw on Ghoulia's shoulder. "Uuuggggghhhh. (translation: it's nice to meet you)" Ghoulia says as a fly flies out her mouth. "Uggggggghhhhh. (Translation: Same here)" Demeone says back. "Ugggghh? (Translation: You can speak zombie?" Ghoulia says amazed. "Uh, what are you two talking about?" Clawdeen says as everyone else was lost as soon as they began talking.

"Sorry about that, during my travels I had to get directions here. Humans were too scared of me and they didn't know where the school was located. I met several groups of zombies on the way. After enough time, I started to understand what they were saying and was able to talk to them in their own tongue with barely any trouble. The last group I had wanted me to help them get some brains in return for their assistance. I told them a plan where I would lure humans into the forest. The zombies would hide in the shadows in a near complete circle with the only opening was where I would send them through. When the humans were in the center of the circle I signaled the zombies to close the circle and close in. We both showed our gratitude. That was the last time I spoke with zombies until now." Demone says without taking a single breath. "Wow, aren't you tired from saying all that?" Clawdeen says amazed that Demone isn't tired. "No, the plan was actually longer than thatall that.

"Anyways, I am Laguna, Laguna Blue, nice to meet you." Laguna says sticking her hand out. "Nice to meet you too." Demone says shaking her hand. "Yo, D-Laura." A voice says from behind Demone. "Just great here comes Holt." Draculaura says angrily. Holt Hyde comes up behind Demone and ignites his head. Holt taps Demone on his shoulder. "Yeah, what do you want?" Demone says unintimidated.

"I am the hottest thing in this school. Don't you want to know my name?" Holt says waiting so he can introduce himself. "First of all, you are both the biggest hot head literally and you are no where close to a hot shot metaphorically. Second of all, if my friends don't like you, then I don't see why I would even want to know your name." Demone says right in Holt's face.

Holt's face instantly turns a really light red and the flames got hotter. The warning bell rang. "Do you have P.E. next?" Demone says to Holt. "Yeah, why?" Holt says wondering about the change in attitude. "If you can get me out, I'll ask your name. Deal?" Demone says holding his hand out. "Deal." Holt says shaking it. The group heads to P.E. "Alright class, today will be a good old-fashion game of frightball. Make sure to go easy on the new kid." Mr. Igor says setting the heads on the half court line. "Don't worry about me, I've done this before back home with boulders instead." Demone says stretching his arms.

As the game begins, Demone just relaxes on the ground. Holt instantly picks up a head and ignites it. "This will show you who's the hot shot." Holt says as he throws the head with all he's got. Demone gets up and stops the head with his right hand.

As the game progresses, it is just down to Clawdeen on one side and Demone on the other. "Hope you don't take this personal, Clawdeen." Demone says as he waits for her to throw the three heads she has on her side. "I was about to say the same thing." Clawdeen says waiting for Demone to throw the one head he has on his side. Demone throws it and Clawdeen avoids it.

Clawdeen throws them one after another at Demone. Demone moves to the side of the first two jumps back to avoid the third one and looks and see he has only one option to dodge the final one without breaking any rules. Demone does a backflip handstand to avoid the last one. Everyone is suprised as few could have avoided all of those heads.

"My turn." Demone says as he juggles all of the heads. Demone tosses all the heads in the air with different heights and begins throwing them left hand then right then left again and puts all he has left into the final head he throws with his right hand. Clawdeen struggles as the first two came at nearly the same time. Clawdeen jumps to avoid the third one. When Clawdeen looks at the final one it is close and is on fire since of the speed it was shot at. Clawdeen jumps back but her right claw is singed as the head hits it. "Game goes to the... new kid?" Mr. Igor says surprised as the new blood never really last that long in frightball.

Everyone went to their next class and Demone joined Clawdeen since he and her were heading to Dead Languages next and Demone knew the school as well as a bat with a sore throat knows its surroundings. There was a substitute creature for last period. He was so boring that Demone yawned and every started to freeze. "Oops, my bad. Is it me or is this substitute boring?" Demone says apologizing to the entire class.

"Demone, he bores everyone so they yawn and fall asleep. Since of your abilities, you'll have to find some way of staying awake. Good luck with that." Deuce says before falling asleep. Demone struggles to stay awake but makes it through the rest of the period.

"Hey Deuce, can I stay with you and your mom since I can't return home for a couple hundred years?" Demone says as he catches up with Deuce. "Sure, my mom still needs to repay your father for all the times he helped to stop attacks on our home." Deuce says putting his hand on Demone's shoulder. "Thanks man, I'll meet you at the main entrance, I just need to grab my stuff." Demone says as he runs to the headless mistress's office. Demone and Deuce head home.


	2. A Taste of Truth

A Taste of Truth

Demone and Deuce came in. Demone was wearing a lot better clothes. His short bore an open mouth with wings. He also had a necklace with the same mark. "Hey Demone what's with the marks?" Deuce says looking at them through the sunglasses. "It is the tritonian crest. I always liked the look of it so I had my mom sew it on to most of my clothing. She also made me a necklace with the crest." Demone says pulling the necklace out. "Why didn't you wear it during your first day?" Deuce says liking the crest. "Are you kidding? Travelling clothes should not have me wearing something I like. If I had only clothes with the crest, I would have turned one inside out and wore it here." Demone says.

"Woah, cool down man before I have to." Deuce says tipping his sunglasses down a bit. "Sorry Deuce, but that crest is something I enjoy to wear as well as one of few things I have to remind me of my family. Did you make sure that Perseus was far enough away from Marquin?" Demone says concerned. "Why? Did you forget to lock his cage?" Deuce says worried for Perseus. "I locked it alright. Marquin may be a young dragon, but he is very resourceful. I see few things that he can't escape. I maze might be something he can't escape." Demone says remember the times Marquin escaped from his cage when it was locked. "Is the cage fireproof?" Deuce says looking over. "If you toss the thing into a volcano and picked it up, it will only be hot, no damage, no nothing, nothing will be wrong with it." Demone says remembering actually doing that to the cage.

Demone and Deuce catch up with the rest of the group. "Fierce mark, what is it?" Clawdeen says before everyone looks at it. "My crest. I liked it so I had it sewn onto my clothing and made into a necklace." Demone says before pulling out the necklace. "I can't believe I am saying this but I am jealous." Cleo says surprising everyone. "Cleo jealous, that's a first." Clawdeen says looking at Cleo. Demone snickers a bit. "Don't get used to it." Cleo says angrily when she hears the snicker.

"I won't. Hey does anyone else here have freaky economics for home room?" Demone says trying to figure out where his first class is. "I do." Clawdeen says. "Can I see your schedule, Clawdeen?" Demone says holding out his hand. "Sure, here it is." Clawdeen says handing Demone her schedule. Demone starts coughing. "What is it Demone?" Deuce says when Demone starts coughing. "My schedule and Clawdeen's schedule's are exactly the same." Demone says when he stops coughing. "Really? Let me see your schedule." Clawdeen says making sure Demone is saying the truth.

"He isn't kidding. Our schedule's have no differences except for our names." Clawdeen says surprised. "Wow, that's freaky." Draculaura says. "That means I just have to follow you to all my classes." Demone says with his hands behind his back, leaning on a wall. "Just make sure to keep up with me." Clawdeen says. "I'll try." Demone says getting off the wall. The group separates to head toward their first period.

During first period, Heath kept throwing paper balls at Demone trying to get his attention. Demone was too busy taking notes to even bother turning around.

After class, Demone meets with Spectra and Abbey in the doorway. "You must be the new kid." Spectra says looking at Demone. "Yeah, that's me." Demone says. "I am Spectra Vondergheist." Spectra says introducing herself. "I am Demone Tiartren." Demone says introducing himself. "I am Abbey Bominable." Abbey says introducing herself and sticking her hand out. "Nice to meet you as well, Abbey." Demone says shaking her hand. "You want to hang out with us during lunch?" Spectra asks Demone. "When's your lunch?" Demone says back. "Fifth period." Spectra and Abbey answer together. "My lunch is forth, sorry." Demone sadly says. "Oh well, scream you later." They say before leaving.

On the way to second period, Demone bumps into someone. "Sorry, about that man." Demone says picking himself up. "It's alright. Wait, are you the person that beat Clawdeen in frightball yesterday?" The person says to Demone. "Yeah, why?" Demone says getting up. "That's no easy feat." The person says sticking out his hand. "Thanks, uhhh?" Demone says not knowing the person's name. "You really are the new blood. The name's Clawd. I am Clawdeen's brother." Clawd says to Demone. "Okay, thanks, Clawd." Demone says shaking Clawd's hand.

"Is it true that you can turn the air into ice?" Clawd says intrigued by that bit of gossip. "That would be when I am grown up. I can right now only make the air freezing cold. Same with my skin transformations." Demone says correcting the gossip. "You can change your skin. Show me man." Clawd says excited. "Grown up tritonians can change their skin by thought. My skin changes with the weather." Demone says dissappointing Clawd. "Don't show up my sister too often. Otherwise, I'll have to put you into your place." Says Clawd joking a bit. "I'll try, but I don't want to be beaten in any game I have played back at my home dimension." Demone says joking.

"What did you play there?" Clawd says making sure that Demone hasn't played every sport there is here. "Just frightball. But in my dimension we used boulders." Demone says honestly. "That's all?" Clawd says expecting more. "That's all it was good training for our strength and our reflexes." Demone says honestly again. "Well good luck against her since she probably wants to get you back." Clawd says remembering what happened to the last person she got back at. "I'll remember that. Scream you later Clawd." Demone says as he and Clawd head their separate ways.

Demone heads to fierce fashion class. He was drawing something on a peice of paper. "Hey Demone, what're you drawing?" Clawdeen says looking over. "Nothing." Demone says trying to hide the paper. The teacher grabs it from under his arms.

"Let's take a look." The teacher says looking at the paper. "This is... freaky fierce. I can't believe how well the colors match and the style is like nothing I have ever seen." The teacher says amazed with the drawing. "It is just something I thought of. It uses a bit of style from everyone I have met within only two days." Demone says getting a bit embarrassed. The teacher hands Demone back the paper. Before Demone can take the paper, Clawdeen grabs it.

"Let me see it." Clawdeen says looking at it. "Wow, she isn't kidding. This is freaky fierce. I can see my style, D-Laura's style, Deuce's style, Spectra's style, Ghoulia's style, Abbey's style, Holt's style, Frankie's style, Heath's style and even Cleo's style mixed in with your own style." Clawdeen says still amazed. "I was always picked on back home for being too artistic. I see here, that I don't actually feel scared to share my drawings." Demone says before giving a sigh of relief.

After class, Demone and Clawdeen caught up with their friends heading for the creepateria. "Hold on, let me grab my food from my locker since they don't have what I feel like eating there." Demone says running to his lockers. Hs friends head to the creepateria and sit at their usual bench. Demone comes in holding a paper bag. He looks around and eventually finds his friends. He opens up the paper bag and pulls out a tree stump and begins eating it. Demone's teeth resemble those of a piranha.

"What's with the tree stump?" Frankie says looking at the stump. "What you guys want some?" Demone says holding out the stump. Everyone declines. "Why did you bring a stump with you to lunch?" Deuce says still looking at the stump. "Whoops, looks like there was something I forgot to tell you guys. The fact is, that a tritonian's taste buds change daily, making us want something different to eat everyday. It may be stuff like this, normal stuff, sometimes even other monsters, and rarely other tritonians." Demone says. Everyone gasps during the last two. "It must have been hard to eat one of your own." Frankie says a bit scared.

"Don't worry about it. We can survive for a month with only a bread crumb and a drop of water. Food is mostly actually used to increase the strength of our roar. The problem is that the younglings have trouble controlling their urge to eat so they have to restrained. That includes me. Younglings tend to go berserk. Deuce that may mean you have to turn me into stone for a while to stop me from eating anyone." Demone says looking at Deuce. Deuce nods without hesitation. "How can you be so mellow with that Deuce?" D-Laura says to Deuce. "Hey, if it is what he wishes if that comes up and it keeps us safe then so be it." Deuce says proving his point.

"Fine, I just hope it doesn't come to that." Frankie says hoping for the best. "If it does, it'll just be for the day. Good thing I am approaching the age of being a grown up." Demone says stretching. "How old are you anyways, Demone?" D-Laura says to Demone. "Me? I am 7965 years old and counting." Demone says without hesitation. Everyone starts coughing. "You can't be THAT old." Clawdeen says thinking that Demone is joking. "I actually show an additional year every five hundred years. Deuce is 7 years older than me, but I age five times as quickly as he does." Demone says showing he's telling the truth.

"Uggghhhh (Translation: How old can you be at maximum?)" Ghoulia asks. "Uuuhhhhhh (Translation: 37,500 years old at maximum)." Demone replies back. "What are you two saying?" Cleo says as everyone else doesn't understand zombie. "Ghoulia ask me how old can I live to at max and I told her 37,500 years at max." Demone says translating the conversation from zombie to english. "No wonder you are so old and look so young." Clawdeen says losing her surprised.

Next was mad science class with Mr. Hackington. "Since, all the frogs got loose. We'll have to disect something else. What do we have here? Whoops." Mr. Hackington says as the meat clever flies out his hand. It flies toward Demone who is too busy taking notes to notice it. Demone puts his hand out and the meat clever gets caught in it. Demone pulls out the meat clever and walks down to give it back to Mr. Hackington. Demone's hand is bleeding a bit and Draculaura passes out. "Doesn't that hurt?" Clawdeen says looking at the gash. "This? No not really." Demone says looking at his hand. The gash is already healing up. "Wow, that's freaky." Clawdeen says as by the time Demone gets back to his seat, all he has on his hand is a slight mark. Draculaura finally recovers from passing out and gets back into her seat. "Wow, that's what I call new blood." Mr. Hackington says laughing. Draculaura passes out again.

Next is gym with Mr. Igor. This time is laps around the track. "Hey, Demone. Wanna race around the track?" Clawdeen says to Demone. "You just trying to get me back for frightball, aren't you?" Demone says as he is pretty sure what the race is about. "Yep, so you up for it?" Clawdeen says at a starting lane. "Sure, since we'll be even afte this. I'll give it all I got, but I'll lose whether or not I try to win." Demone says sure of his abilities.

"Hey, can I join in?" Heath Burns says running in. "Who are you?" Demone says to Heath. "The name's Heath Burns." Heath says introducing himself. "Demone Tiartren." Demone says introducing himself to Heath. "So can I join? Also, can we place a little wager on the race?" Heath says acting like a hotshot. "It is up to Clawdeen, but if you join or if you don't we will not be betting, since I will lose to you or Clawdeen." Demone says making sure he doesn't do anything he doesn't like or will regret later. "Heath, you already forgot the last time you made a bet with me and we raced." Clawdeen says remembering the pit of endless horrors. "It was a full moon last time. This time it isn't a full moon. So can I join?" Heath says still acting like a hotshot. "Fine." Clawdeen says.

"Hold on, Demone. You sure you wanna race my sister." Clawd says entering from the dressing room. "If it means her and I are even then sure. There is no wager on this race though." Demone says briefly stating what happened. "Oh, okay then. I shall start the race." Clawd says putting his hand into the air. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Clawd says bringing his hand down at go. Heath, Clawdeen and Demone all start running.

When the race is finished, Clawdeen wins and Heath is a close second. The both beat Demone by a landslide. When Clawdeen made her lap, Demone was only 2/3 of the way done. "There we are even." Demone says before breathing in and out. "That was fun, we should do that again." Heath says still running. "If you guys do want to go again, just leave me out." Demone says getting a drink.

Finally is Dead Languages. Mr. Rotter is back from somewhere. "Okay, class. We'll be talking about the recently dead language of the tritonians. The tritonians used a bunch of codes to change english words into their words." Mr. Rotter says putting up the three words Q LIBM UQTS. Demone started to laugh when he read the words in his head. "What's so funny?" Mr. Rotter says to Demone. "Did you want to say 'I date milk.'?" Demone says still looking at the board. "It says I hate... oh wait, it does say I date milk." Mr. Rotter says reading what he wrote. The rest of the class started to laugh as well.

"How did you know what I wrote? I didn't explain how to go back to english." Mr. Rotter says to Demone who is still laughing. "I am a tritonian. In fact, the last. Tritonians just simply shift their letters eight letters forward in the alphabet with an infinite loop. If you wanted to say I hate milk it would be Q PIBM UQTS, not Q LIBM UQTS." Demone says still laughing. "I am sorry if I have insulted you." Mr. Rotter says erasing the sentence. "Don't worry, most people think their are no more tritonians until they meet me.

"Well, since the tritonian language isn't dead just yet, that destroys todays class. Therefore, today is a free day." Mr. Rotter says before going to sleep. The class cheers for Demone for being a tritonian and since of him, they have no homework today.

After that class, Demone is about to head home when Deuce calls him over. "Hey, Demone, you want to play casketball?" Deuce says to Demone. "Sure, you're going to have to teach me how to play though." Demone says as they head for the casketball court.


End file.
